Red Tulips for My Queen
by haruko33745
Summary: kejutan yang telah ying rancang sudah selesai. akan kah rencana itu berjalan sempurna dengan melibatkan hati dan perasaan sahabatnya.


Angin malam berhembus lembut menyibak helai demi helai rambut seorang gadis yang termenung menatap jendela yang menampilkan suasana malam yang sepi. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi sejuk malam hari. Yaya mulai terhanyut dalam suasana nyaman seraya merapalkan sebuah lagu yang belakangan ini selalu berputar dalam pikiranya, bayangan seorang pria menari-nari melintas dalam benaknya. Sebuah nama sudah terukir manis dihatinya. Dan tak sadar bibirnya kini telah membentuk sebuah senyum simpul yang syarat akan kepedihan.

Mengapa, karna semakin ia mengingat pria itu ia juga dapat merasakan rasa sakit dalam dirinya. Perlahan cairan bening keluar dari kelopak matanya menampil iris hazel yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menangis tanpa suara berusaha menampilkan sebuah senyum memandang sejuta bintang diatas cakrawala.

"Ku harap dia merasakan perasaan yang kini kurasa" gumannya penuh harap. Dalam sunyinya malam, Ia mulai berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan sebuah kain tebal yang terlipat rapi disisi tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat malam dunia" Yaya kembali berucap dan mulai menekan sebuah tombol yang mematikan lampu tidur kamarnya. Ia tertidur nyaman berselimutkan kegelapan bersama sinar rembulan yang selalu menemaninya disepanjang malam.

Red Tulips for My Queen

Disclaimers : BoBoiBoy Animonsta Studio.

Story Vanilla Blue12.JellyChoco. Haruko3345

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rated : T

Warning : Typo dimana-mana, OOC, EBI tidak sesuai, dan segala kekurangan dalam fanfic ini.

Summary :

Kau hadir memberikan warna di hidupku.

Kau juga hadir memberikan goresan luka di hatiku.

Terkadang kau menjadi moodboosterku.

Terkadang tanpa sadar kau menghancurkan hatiku.

Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa diriku masih tetap memilih bertahan.

Ataukah mungkin karena aku mencintaimu. --Yaya

Sebuah kejutan telah ku persiapkan untuknya

Semua permainan telah ku tunjukan padanya selama beberapa hari terakhir

Drama yang ku lakukan berjalan lancar walau ku kadang ceroboh saat berada di dekatnya.

Aku akan membuatnya terkejut akan kejutan ku hari ini. -- Boboiboy

Hari spesial hanya hitungan hari lagi.

Semua drama yang mereka rencanakan akan segera berakhir.

Segala kesalah pahaman akan terselesaikan.

Aku sadar mungkin setelah kejutan ini berakhir ia akan sangat terkejut dengan wajah memerah karna marah.

Saat itu terjadi aku akan merangkul dan tertawa paling keras untuknya. --Ying

Enjoy reading this fic ~

Kicauan merdu terdengar di pagi yang cerah membangunkan seorang gadis yang masih bergulung didalam selimut tebalnya yang hangat. Suasana sejuk memasuki paru parunya saat seseorang dengan sengaja menarik selimutnya yang menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya yang masih enggan untuk terbangun.

" Kak bangun kak, mau sampai kapan mau tidur, kalau telat baru tau rasa" ucap seorang anak lelaki menggoyangkan dan mencubit cubit pipi kakaknya gemas.

"Nanti dek, lima menit lagi deh kakak bangun, masih ngantuk nih" gadis yang dipanggil kakak itu kembali menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh hingga wajahnya yang terkena sinar mata hari pagi melalui jendela kamarnya.

'Huh' mendengar itu sang adik berdengus kesal dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamar kakaknya saat sebuah ide muncul didalam pikiranya.

"Yaudah aku panggil ibu yaa. Kalau dimarahin tanggung sendiri bleeek" anak lelaki itu berteriak seraya menjulurkan lidahnya, berlari menuju lantai bawah untuk menyantap sarapan pagi yang dipersiapkan sang ibu serta melaporkan sikap kakak nya yang malas bangun pagi.

Sang gadis segera bangun melipat dan merapikan tempat tidurnya dengan langkah cepat ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap siap memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Sebuah kemeja dengan rompi merah bergaris merah muda dan celana panjang sepanjang mata kaki dengan ukuran longgar, tak lupa sebuah jilbab merah muda yang bertengger rapi diatas kepalanya. Ia segera menenteng tas dan berlari kebawah menyusul sang adik yang dari tadi berteriak teriak memanggil namanya bersama sang ibu yang sudah duduk dimeja makan dengan wajah bingung melihat tingkah aneh putrinya di pagi hari.

"Selamat pagi bu , dan selamat makan" gadis itu segera menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah adiknya yang sedang menikmati makanan buatan sang ibu dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

" Yaya putri Ibu yang cantik lain kali kalau alarm kamu bunyi langsung bangun dong biar gak keburu-buru gini makannya" nasihat sang ibu seraya memperhatikan putrinya yang sedang makan dengan terburu-buru.

Gadis yang dipanggil Yaya itu tersenyum menatap wajah tulus sang ibu dan menghabiskan makanannya setelah itu ia segera berlari kecucian piring untuk membersihkan peralatan makan yang ia gunakan.

Yaya kembali berlari menuju pintu depan seraya menggunakan kaos kaki serta sepatu merah mudanya. Saat dirasa sudah siap semua ia segera berpamitan kepada sang ibu yang kembali menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah terburu Buru sang Putri yang berjalan beriringan dengan sang adik menuju kesekolah yang kebetulan satu arah. Butuh lima belas menit bagi mereka untuk sampai ke sekolah yang berada tak jauh dari kediamanya.

Yaya Pov

Aku menatap jauh kedepan penuh kebosanan. Sesekali memperhatikan tingkah sang adik Yang asik mendengarkan musik dari handphone kesayanganya. Bagaimana tidak ia tak pernah membiarkan barang elektronik itu terjamah tangan orang lain, banyak kunci dan sandi terpasang di setiap aplikasi yang berada dalam memorinya. Sungguh sebal rasanya saat ku ingin berbicara dan menghabiskan waktu denganya ia malah sibuk bermain bersama handphone nya, sampai tak ingat waktu tempat maupun keaadaan. Ingin rasanya aku mengecek isi apa yang menarik dalam barang elektronik itu. Namun tak bisa karna ia selalu membawanya kemana pun ia pergi. Sungguh adik menyebalkan.

Aku perpanjang langkah ku jauh kedepan tak peduli tatapan bingung sang adik yang berteriak memanggil manggil ku dari belakang. Ia berlari menyusul tapi ku langsung berlari cepat meninggalkanya.

"Bleek gak bisa kejar" ku tolehkan kepala melihatnya berlari mengejarku jauh di belakang.

"Kakak kenapa sih!? Jangan ninggalin dong kak, tungguu" teriak nya penuh frustasi kepada ku yang sudah menghilang di belokan jalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Tatapan bingung para siswa segera menghujamku saat ku tak sengaja menabrak tubuh mereka hingga oleng kedepan. Setelah ku mencapai depan pintu gerbang sempat ku dengar adik laki-lakiku berteriak dari kejauhan

"akan ku balas kau besok kak!! "

" coba aja kalau bisa, siapa suruh main hp terus" Aku berlari memasuki gedung sekolah dan berhenti disebuah kelas dengan nafas tersengal segal bersender disamping pintu untuk menormalkan kondisi tubuh yang masih belum setabil. Setelah itu ku segera masuk dan menduduki diri disebuah bangku paling depan dekat papat tulis. Ku ambil sebuah buku dengan pulpen berhiaskan mainan berbentuk domba merah muda dan menuliskan beberapa kata.

"Tidak biasanya Ying telat" Gumanku pelan seraya bertopang wajah menatap lurus kedepan. Hingga tanpa sadar ku terhayut dalam pikiran ku sendiri dalam waktu yang terbilang cukup lama. Hingga

"Yaya kau kenapa?" sebuah suara mengagetkan ku. Ku segera menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati wajah seorang pemuda berwajah manis dengan sebuah topi dino yang bertengger diatas dikepalanya menatap ku bingung seraya memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan.

Kurasakan sesuatu merambat diwajah ku. Mata ku terpaku menatapnya lekat tak ingin berpaling.

"Hai Yaya kau melamun?, apa kau sakit?" tanya nya kembali seraya melambai lambaikan salah satu tanganya di depan wajah ku yang kini memerah dibuatnya.

" Eh... Emm... Enggak kok, siapa yang melamun perasaan mu aja kali" ucapku memberi alasan setelah berhasil menormalkan detak jantungku yang bergejolak tak tenang saat melihat wajahnya.

"Ben..."

Belum selesai Boboiboy berucap seorang gadis berkuncir kuda datang dan langsung menggandeng tangan Boboiboy penuh manja.

"Boboiboy kau ada waktu tidak kita nonton bareng yuu" pemuda itu menatap heran gadis bername tag Suzy dihadapanya. Namun wajahnya tetap menampilkan senyum tulus.

"Entah lah Suzy" boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal dan berjalan menuju bangkunya didekat jendela tak peduli aku yang terus menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Rasa sakit perlahan menjalar menyelimuti hatiku menatap kerumunan wanita yang menggandeng dan bersender dipundak kokohnya. Ia masih tersenyum menatap para fans yang diam-diam menyimpan hati kepadanya. Ingin ku ungkapkan rasa ini dan melepas rasa sakit yang selama ini terpendam. Namun tak bisa, kusadar aku bukan lah seorang gadis istimewa yang dapat bersanding bersamanya hari ini maupun hari yang akan datang. Ku tertunduk sedih mencoret coret buku dengan pulpen kesayangan ku. Sampai bel pertama pun berdering tanda jam pertama pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Para siswa dan fans Boboiboy segera membubarkan diri dengan wajah kecewa sedangkan pemuda itu hanya termenung tanpa ekspresi menatap keluar jendela.

Aku terus menatap wajahnya yang terpapar sinar matahari pagi, begitu cerah dan indah. Topi dino yang terpasang miring ia lepas menambah kesan tampan namun manis disaat bersamaan. Cukup lama ku menatapnya sampai ku tak sadar ia juga menatapku dan tersenyum. Rasa panas kembali merampat diwajahku, jantungku kembali berdebar tak tenang. Kuputar tubuh kembali menatap ke depan tak ingin menatap pria nuansa oranye di belakang ku.

Sadar akan tingkah ku gadis kacamata kuning menepuk bahuku keras. Mengembalikan ku ke dunia nyata. Aku menatapnya bingung, sedangkan dia hanya memberi kode untuk ku menatap kearah pintu yang ternyata sudah ada seorang guru berdiri dengan pakaian nyentrik ala super hiro.

Mengerti akan kodenya, aku segera mempersiapkan kelas, memberi salam kepada sang guru. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai dengan tenang dan tertib

Bel kedua kembali berbunyi. Para siswa siswi segera berhamburan keluar kelas entah itu untuk sekedar membeli makan atau berjalan jalan disekitar sekolah. Tapi tak untuk ku yang hanya bisa berkutat pada absen dan beberapa jurnal kelas.

Tapi tak untuk ku yang hanya bisa berkutat pada absen dan beberapa jurnal kelas. Kutatap Boboiboy yang tampak berjalan menghampiriku, dengan seulas senyum manis nampak terukir jelas diwajahnya.

"Hai Yaya! Mau ke kantin?" Sapanya sekaligus menanyaiku, setelah ia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku kosong yang berada tepat di depan mejaku.

Sekilas iris hazelku beralih menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali fokus pada beberapa tumpuk jurnal yang sedang ku kerjakan saat ini.

"Tidak, terimakasih," balasku singkat. Jujur saja aku memang sedang marah dengannya sekarang. Siapa yang tidak kesal ketika melihat seseorang yang kita cintai, dikejar-kejar oleh begitu banyak gadis yang mengangguminya yang merangkap sebagai fans dan diam diam menaruh surat Cinta dalam lokernya. Apa tidak sakit saat orang yang kau cintai juga menanggapi para gadis itu. Dan lebih parahnya lagi saat kau ditatap dengan tatapan membunuh saat mereka melihatmu bersama dengan nya.

Boboiboy tampak heran dengan jawaban singkat serta sikap ku padanya hari ini. Itu tak heran bagi ku, aku sadar akan sikapku yang cukup berbeda dari biasanya, jika biasanya aku akan bersifat ramah dan perhatian. Tapi Hari ini aku terlihat jutek dan cuek.

"Yaya ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Boboiboy, ia menatapku lama. Tapi aku tidak menanggapinya. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tertarik hanya untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Tidak.. Tidak ada." Ucap ku seadanya, aku sedang mencoba untuk tidak perduli dan mengabaikan pemuda bertopi dihadapanku yang kini memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi wajah tak berdosa.

Mendengar itu Boboiboy kembali menegakan kepalanya dan menggeleng seakan ia tahu aku sedang mencoba menutupi banyak hal darinya.

"Yaya ada apa? Ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Ceritalah, atau ini semua karena aku?" Bujuknya agar aku mau menceritakan masalahku kepadanya, jujur saja di diamkan seolah tidak dianggap oleh orang yang kita cintai adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan.

'Iya ini semua salahmu!!' Ungkap ku dalam hati.

Aku masih diam, enggan untuk bercerita. Jujur saja aku kini sudah tidak tertarik dengan segala hal yang Boboiboy katakan saat ini. Bagi ku ini semua hanya kebohongan semata atas nama menghiburku agar ku kembali bersikap normal kepadanya yang sama sekali tak peka dengan segala kode yang kuberikan.

"Tidak, sudahlah aku hanya sedang sibuk." Tentu saja bukan itu yang sebenarnya ku rasakan saat ini, itu hanya alasan kebohongan agar Boboiboy berhenti memaksaku untuk bercerita.

Walau kurang meyakinkan namun Boboiboy tetap berusaha untuk percaya dengan kata kataku.

"Ohh baiklah, maaf mengganggu. Aku akan ke kantin sendiri, kau mau aku belikan sesuatu?" Tanyanya sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

Aku menggeleng singkat memberi jawaban seraya berkata "Tidak terimakasih." seakan memberi kode gelengan kepala saja tidak cukup untukku menjawab pertanyaan pemuda bertopi dihadapanku ini.

"Baiklah, ah yaa ngomong-ngomong kau tidak sedang cemburu kan karna melihatku bersama Amy dan suzy tadi?" Kata Boboiboy dengan nada mengejek. Senyum jahil juga tampak bertengger di wajah Tampannya saat ini.

Aku tersentak, sesuatu yang panas kembali merambat memenuhi wajahku, pemuda itu terkikik geli setelah melihat tanggapanku akan pertanyaannya.

Tidak!! Tentu saja tidak!! Untuk apa cemburu padamu!" Ujar ku menatapnya kesal, ingin rasanya aku melempar sepatu untuk meluapkan segala kekesalanku kepada pemuda bertopi itu.

"Hahah, ohh tidak yaa. Lalu mengapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" Katanya masih memamerkan senyumnya, ia bahkan sedang tertawa geli sekarang.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk malu. Seraya merutuki Boboiboy yang tidak hentinya menertawakanku.

"Sudahlah!! Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang, sebelum sepatuku ini melayang ke wajahmu!!" ancam ku disertai hawa membunuh menatapnya tajam.

Tawanya terhenti dan berubah menjadi sebuah senyum jahil. Pemuda itu mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk sebuah huruf V, dan segera beranjak pergi.

"Oke-okee aku hanya bercanda. Tidak perlu seserius itu Yaya."

"Meski aku tau jika kau memang benar-benar cemburu.." Lanjutnyaa saat sudah berada tepat didepan pintu kelas.

"Boboiboy!! Liat saja nanti, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang dengan selamat." Ancamku dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna, entah karena marah atau malu semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Aku berusaha tersenyum menatap langit-langit kelas. Ku hembuskan nafasku perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diri. Entah mengapa sekesal apapun aku dengan Boboiboy.Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berlama-lama memendam kekesalan kepada pemuda itu. Bagi ku, Boboiboy bisa saja menjadi moodbooster serta penghancur moodnya dalam satu saat.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku saat ini. Tapi satu hal yang ku tahu, bahwa aku memang telah benar-benar mencintai Boboiboy sepenuh hati.

Author pov

Hari sudah semakin sore, langit sudah mulai berwarna jingga, mentari nampak segera tenggelam. Siswa-siswi telah dipulangkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Yaya berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi, hanya beberapa siswa anggota osis serta para siswa yang mengikuti eskul yang masih berada di area sekolah.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan ruang eskul English Club, Yaya sedang menunggu Ying yang berpesan kalau ia ingin pulang bersama.

Yaya duduk sendirian seraya menatap layar smartphonenya. Berharap adanya pesan masuk dari pria yang dicintainya.

Krieettt

Terdengar Suara pintu yang terbuka bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang gadis berwajah oriental dengan manik safirnya menatap Yaya yang juga melihat kearahnya.

"Yaya maaf membuatmu menunggu." Kata Ying merasa tidak enak, seraya menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis namun manis disaat bersamaan.

Yaya membalasnya dengan senyum terbaiknya, merasa tak keberatan, seakan ia mengerti dengan kesibukan sahabatnya."Tidak apa Ying. Aku juga baru saja tiba disini. Jadi mau pulang sekarang?" Tanyanya seraya menatap jam tangan merah muda yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sebentar Yaya, barangku tertinggal didalam." Ying segera berlari kedalam setelah menyadari sesuatu. Yaya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan mulai fokus mengetik pesan di layar smartphonenya.

"Boboiboy, pulang bareng aku yaa!!" Nada yang tidak asing baginya, terdengar ditelinga.

Sejenak fokusnya beralih menatap Boboiboy yang sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah, bersama seorang gadis yang bergelayut manja di tanganya. Yaya terdiam terpaku menatap kedua remaja yang berada beberapa meter didepannya sekarang. Hatinya terasa sakit, saat melihat orang yang ia cintai berjalan bersama gadis lain. Pikirannya pun dihantui oleh bayangan tidak mengenakkan antara perpisahan, dan rasa sakit.

Yaya berlari menghampiri Boboiboy ingin menumpahkan rasa sakit yang kini mendera. Meninggalkan seorang gadis berkacamata yang berpesan untuk menunggunya beberapa saat.

Suara pintu terbuka kembali terdengar pertanda ying sudah selesai dengan urusan di ruang clubnya.

"Yaya ayo kita pu--?" Ucapan Ying terhenti begitu melihat kursi kosong yang berada tepat didepan ruang English Club

"Ternyata benar, kau hanya mempermainkan-- ku--" Ujar Yaya sedikit terbata, saat Yaya sudah berada tepat dihadapan kedua remaja tersebut. Refleks Boboiboy segera melepas paksa tangan suzy yang memeluk erat lengannya.

"Yaya dengar dulu, ini semua berbeda." Boboiboy mencoba menjelaskan, ia nampak sangat panik sekarang. Yaya masih menatap mata hazel pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh akan kekecewaan bagaimana tidak, beberapa jam yang lalu ia sudah membuatku kesal dengan kehadiran gadis bernama Suzy ini. Dan Boboiboy berusaha menghiburnya dengan candaanya dan dengan begitu mudahnya Yaya percaya dan menggap ia masih belum mengerti apa pun. namun sekarang apa yang ia dapatkan, hanya rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Seketika atmosfer ketegangan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

Yaya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban , hal apa lagi yang mau Boboiboy jelaskan? Statusnya dengan Suzy? Atau tentang dirinya yang sudah berhasil mempermainkan Yaya seperti yoyo yang dengan mudah ditarik ulur.

"Apa lagi? Ingin menjelaskan tentang keberhasilanmu telah menipuku? Selamat kau berhasil." Ujar Yaya sarkatis penuh akan kekecewaan dan rasa sakit. Dengan air mata yang telah memenuhi kelopak matanya.

Suzy tertawa keras, nampak sekali jika ia sangat suka jika melihat ku seperti ini.

"Hahahh yaa.. Bagaimana rasanya Yaya indah bukan?" tanyanya menatap Yaya remeh. Ia merasa ia telah berhasil memenangkan persaingan ini. Ia telah dapat membuat ku sakit hati karenanya.

Boboiboy menatap tajam Suzy, yang seketika diam melihat ekspresinya. Gadis itu menunduk tak ingin kembali melihat wajah Boboiboy yang syarat akan kemarahan dan kebingungan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau maksud?! Yaya ku mohon jangan dengarkan dia, itu sama sekali tidak benar." Pinta Boboiboy dengan wajah memohon, pemuda itu menatap Yaya dengan hangat, berharap Yaya dapat mengerti akan posisinya saat ini. Sementara Suzy yang sudah tampak tenang dan kembali menegakan wajahnya tidak lupa dengan tatapan remeh yang dilayangkan kearah ku, seraya membuang wajahnya seakan tidak peduli.

Terlihat Ying yang sejak tadi menyimak dari kejauhan, akhirnyaa mulai bergabung, menghampiri ketiga remaja tersebut.

"Hei! Sudahlah tidak perlu mengelak lagi. Kau pikir aku tidak tau selama ini! Surat dari fans mu, coklat, orang yang menyukaimu." Terang Ying menyebutkan hal-hal yang dapat membuat Boboiboy terdiam. Ekspresi kemarahan terlihat jelas diwajah orientalnya.

Rasa sesak di dada semakin menyakitiku. Seakan ada sebuah tali yang sangat kuat terikat meremas dada ku erat sampai ku tak dapat menarik nafas walau hanya sedikit. Hatiku terasa hancur saat mengetahui fakta tersebut.

"Jika kau memang menyukai orang lain, kau tidak perlu mengaku suka dan cinta kepadaku!! Maksudmu itu apa?! Sudah cukup aku lelah--" Jelas Yaya mengungkapan semua isi hati yang telah lama ia simpan sendiri.

~First you say you love me, then you say you don't ~

"Yaya tolonglah dengarkan ak--"

Yaya mengangkat telapak tanganya tepat didepan Wajah Boboiboy, sebagai isyarat agar pemuda itu berhenti berbicara. Yaya sudah lelah mendengar kata-katanya, Yaya tidak ingin percaya lagi . Yaya sudah muak menghadapi drama dan kata-kata manis.

"Tidak usah mencariku lagi. Bukannya yang kau suka mereka, jadi lupakan aku dan aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi." Dengan berat hati Yaya terpaksa mengatakan hal itu. Dan setelah itu tidak lagi terdengar seseorang yang berbicara, semua seakan mematung saat mendengar kata-kata yang Yaya keluarkan. Yaya yang sudah tak tahan akan keadaan saat ini, mulai berlari meninggalkan Boboiboy yang menatap sendu kepergiannya.

"Yaya!!" Ying berteriak berharap sahabatnya itu berhenti berlari dan menoleh, lalu ia pun bergegas pergi mengejar Yaya. Bagaimana pun juga Ying tidak ingin sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi menimpa sahabatnyaa.

'Perlu kau tau Yaya.. Sampai kapanpun tetap dirimu yang aku cintai, bukan mereka.' Boboiboy berkata dalam hati.

Ingin rasanya Boboiboy mengejar Yaya untuk meminta maaf serta menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun ia tidak cukup kuat untuk melihat gadis itu menangis karena dia lah yang menjadi penyebab utamanya.

Suzy tersenyum puas setelah menyaksikan perdebatan antara Yaya dan Boboiboy. Sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memisahkan keduanya, nyatanya mereka berdua sudah bertengkar hebat.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan gadis itu, lebih baik kau bersamaku saja. Ayo kita pulang" Ajak Suzy tersenyum manis, ia pun kembali ingin memeluk lengan Boboiboy. Namun dengan cepat Boboiboy segera menepisnya.

Cukup sudah! Sudah kesekian kalinya Suzy selalu menghancurkan hubungan baiknya dengan Yaya. Dan Boboiboy sudah sangat muak sekarang, kesabarannya benar-benar telah habis.

Kedua manik karamel yang tadinya hangat dan penuh akan penyesalan sekarang telah berubah menjadi sinis.

"Kau memang pengganggu! Sudah sering ku peringatkan untuk jangan mencampuri urusanku, jangan menganggu hubunganku! Lebih baik kau pergi dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihidupku!" Tegasnya dengan penuh keyakinan, Boboiboy tidak main-main dengan ucapannya sekarang. Tanpa mendengarkan respon dari Suzy, Boboiboy lantas pergi meninggalkan Suzy yang sedang mencak-mencak merutukinya. Tapi ia tidak perduli itu, yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana yang harus ia lakukan agar Yaya mau memaafkannya.

'Cih, apa istimewanya gadis itu, sampai-sampai ia terlalu mencintainya.' Suzy mendumal karna hati.

Yaya berdiri terpaku menatap jalan raya yang tampak sepi. Langit menggelap membawa tanda tanda akan turunnya hujan. Perlahan titik mulai titik air mulai turun membasahi tubuhnya yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah. Yaya menangis dalam diam dibawah derasnya tirai hujan yang sudah membasahinya. Yaya mempercepat langkahnya dan segera berlari menuju rumah dengan hati yang sudah hancur sempurna.

"Besok hari ulang tahunku namun bukannya senang, tetapi malah down seperti ini." Yaya menatap rintikan hujan dari jendela kamarnya, ia tersenyum miris saat menyadari betapa menyedihkannya dirinya. Hanya di jadikan sebagai pelampiasan dan permainan, tentu sangat menyesakkan terlebih lagi jika pelakunya itu adalah orang yang kau sayangi. Sakit bukan? Itulah yang sedang Yaya alami sekarang.

Yaya merasa terkhianati bahkan kata patah hati pun tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, yang ia tahu ini lebih dari patah hati.

Kecewa? Tentu saja, tapi seberapa kecewanya ia dengan Boboiboy. Yaya tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya, menyesakkan bukan?

Kecewa dengan orang yang kita sayang sepenuh hati, bahkan untuk marah pun Yaya merasa tidak mampu. Hingga akhirnya perasaan lagi yang harus tersakiti karena memendam hal itu sendiri.

Dan baru saat ini Yaya merasa dirinya menjadi seperti orang yang bodoh karena cinta. Dan hal itu terjadi karena ia terlalu mencintai Boboiboy. Yaya tahu dirinya yang salah disini, terlalu berlebihan mencintai seseorang. Namun tidak bisakah Boboiboy sedikit mengerti dan menghargainya, seperti ia yang selalu ia yang selalu mencoba untuk mengerti Boboiboy.

Yaya rasa sepertinya itu hanya akan menjadi ekspetasinya. Jika Boboiboy saja masih belum bisa menetapkan pikiran. Tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantara beberapa gadis ia sukai. Dengan begitu tidak akan banyak hati yang tersakitinya karenanya. Entahlah Yaya tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Boboiboy, sekeras apapun ia mencoba.

~ Can you make your mind up? ~

"Ying kurasa aku harus melupakannya--"

Sejenak pandangan Yaya teralih menatap Ying yang sedari tadi sedang memperhatikannya seraya menyesap secangkir cokelat panas.

Cokelat panas ditaruh, Ying tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Yaya. Inilah yang Ying inginkan, Ying tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya selemah tadi.

"Tentu saja Yaya. Itu memang harus jika perlu tidak usah lagi mengingat hal apapun tentangnya.."

"Ying apakah aku bisa--?" Yaya bertanya ragu. Ia hanya tidak yakin dapat melupakan seseorang dengan perasaan cinta yang masih sangat dalam.

Menghela nafas pelan, Ying kembali menatap Yaya."Kau bisa! Aku yakin kau bisa. Itu semua tergantung dirimu sendiri Yaya. Kau harus bisa meyakini dirimu jika kau bisa melupakannya." Terdengar jelas keseriusan disetiap kalimat yang Ying ucapkan.

"Bahkan untuk meyakini diri sendiri pun aku terkadang gagal." Yaya menunduk lemah, dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Ying.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, sibuk dengan pemikiran dan opini masing masing. Ying merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Yaya semakin pesimis.

"Yaya, maaf bukan maksudku. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali bahagia seperti dulu aku tidak ingin kau menjadi semenyedihkan ini hanya karna pemuda itu!!"

Ingin rasanya Ying mengutuk bahkan mencak-mencak kepada pemuda itu sekarang. Pemuda labil yang hanya bisa mempermainkan perasaan sahabatnya. Jujur saja Ying benci sikap Boboiboy yang terkadang membuat sahabatnya terluka, namun Ying sadar biar bagaimana pun pemuda itu tetap orang yang dicintai sahabatnya.

Mengangguk mengerti Yaya tersenyum paksa, senyum palsu untuk menutupi kerapuhan dirinyaa.

"Tidak apa Ying.. Kau tidak salah aku berterimakasih karna kau telah meyakinkanku. Dan kau benar aku memang harus melupakannya." Yaya bertekad bagaimana pun caranya ia tidak boleh lemah untuk hal ini.

Ying menghampiri Yaya, gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Good Yaya, kau gadis kuat. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Tetap semangat aku akan terus berada disampingmu untuk membantumu." Yaya membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu, benar ternyata serumit apapun masalah jika bersama sahabat ia merasa tidak perlu takut untuk menghadapinyaa.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus belajar melupakan yaa? Janji?" Ying mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke udara.

Yaya tersenyum lebar kali ini bukan senyum palsu yang sering ia tunjukan senyumannya benar-benar tulus dari hati.

"Janji.." Yaya menautkan jari kelingkingnya, sejenak keduanya tersenyum lega menatap pemandangan luar dengan jari yang saling bertautan.

Sahabat adalah mereka yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu saat sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang ingin berada disampingmu. ~

Hari ini adalah hari libur. Dan Yaya berencana ingin menghirup udara pagi di taman sekitar perumahannya. Ia sudah bangun sejak pukul lima pagi tadi, dan melaksanakan shalat subuh. Ia langsung bersiap turun ke bawah untuk keluar rumah menikmati sejuk nya udara pagi Pulau Rintis.

Yaya terus melangkah menuju taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, senyumnya tampak cerah di sepanjang jalan sampai ia tiba di taman dan berolahraga pagi. Disuasana ditaman masih tampak sepi, Belum terlalu banyak orang yang melakukan aktivitas pagi di hari libur dan memilih meringkuk di dalam selimut yang empuk. tapi para pedagang kaki lima sudah berjejer rapi di sepanjang trotoar bersiap membuka kedai mereka dengan beraneka ragam barang.

Hari semakin siang, mata haribtelah naik mencapai ubun ubun. taman yang tadinya sepi mulai ramai orang, dan Yaya merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Bagai mana tidak, Gadis itu sudah berlari beberapa putaran mengelilingi taman ini. Kini Yaya sedang mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi taman yang tersedia disana, seraya melemaskan kembali otot-ototnya ia menatap jauh keatas langit yang cerah, penuh akan warna biru berhiaskan awan putih seperti gula gula kapas.

Gadis itu perlahan mulai mengusap tenggorokan nya yang terasa mulai kering, ia berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah toko yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan membeli sebotol minuman yang bisa menyegarkan kembali tenggorokannya.

Setelah selesai, Yaya berjalan kembali ke taman itu dan berniat kembali duduk-duduk santai disana. Sambil menenangkan pikiran nya yang selama ini selalu berkutat dengan berbagai macam masalah.

Selama berjalan menuju tempatnya, Yaya tak tertarik melihat ke arah depan. ia lebih memilih memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Sampai ia tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seseorang dan tubuhnya hampir terjatuh jika saja tak ada sepasang tangan yang menahanya.

Saat Yaya ingin melihat siapa yang telah menabraknya sekaligus orang yang menolongnya. Seketika gadis itu menampilkan iris hazel yang membulat sempurna karna terkejut akan apa yang ada dihadapanya saat ini.

'Kenapa harus dia?'

'Kenapa dia harus muncul disini sih? Apa dia belum puas menyakitiku kemarin?' batin Yaya frustasi. Akan takdir yang terus mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang akhir akhir ini selalu mempermainkan perasaanya.

"Umm.. Boboiboy? Bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku?" guman yaya dingin berusaha bangkit dari rengkuhan tangan Boboiboy yang dari tadi menahannya untuk tak terjatuh dan merasakan kerasnya beton Taman.

"Eh? Ah.. Umm, maaf Yaya aku tidak bermaksud." pemuda itu sedikit menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah, ia tak ingin melihat wajah kecewa dan air mata Yaya yang menangis ernuh derita, karena itu sangat menyakitkan baginya yang selalu memendam rasa suka walau tak tampak jelas.

Tak sadar Yaya menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis, sangat tipis bahkan hampir tak terlihat.

"Tak apa, terima kasih sudah menolongku." ucap Yaya segera berbalik hendak meninggalkan Boboiboy pergi beranjak dari tempat itu.

Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, sebuah tangan beaar yang hangat menahan pergerakannya. Entah kenapa yaya merasa ingin menangis sekarang juga, saat merasakan kelopak matanya terasa penuh oleh cairan hangat yang sebening kristal dan siap untuk tumpah kapan saja.

Yaya pun berbalik, memberanikan diri menatap langsung manik coklat Boboiboy yang juga menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Apa lagi Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya dengan suara serak penuh penekanan. menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah saat itu juga.

Boboiboy tampak terluka melihat Yaya yang sudah bersiap menangis dihadaanya. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, dan mencoba berbiacara meski tenghorokannya terasa tercekat.

"Yaya, maaf aku minta maaf.." pandangannya sendu penuh rasa bersalah.

Yaya bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata Boboiboy menjadi merasa bersalah karna telah memberlakukan pemuda yang dicintainya dengan sangat kasar.

Yaya memejamkan matanya sesaat, mencoba untuk tetap tenang agar tak terbawa emosi. ia sadar kini mereka berada tempat umum, jadi apa pun yang mereka lakukan akan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sudah lah, aku ingin sendiri dulu Boboiboy, maaf." Yaya mencoba melepaskan tangan boboiboy dan beranjak pergi meninggalkanya. Namun pemuda itu kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yaya dengan lebih erat, tak membiarkan gadis yang ia cintai itu pergi. "Yaya, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Aku mohon dengarkan aku--"

"Bicara apa lagi hah? Kau belum puas menyakitiku selama ini? Kau mau apa lagi hah?" Yaya tanpa sadar langsung meninggikan volume suaranya membuat orang - orang sekitar berhenti dengan aktivitasnya dan tertarik memperhatikan sepasang remaja yang bertengkar persoalan cinta.

Air mata sudah meluncur mulus di pipi Yaya. Membuat Boboiboy semakin merasa terluka dan menyesal disaat bersamaan, baginya melihat air mata yang menganak sungai di gadis yang ia cintai ini sangat lah menyakitkan, bagai tertusuk belati yang sama terhunus menembus kulitnya berkali kali. Tangannya reflek bergerak memegang kedua pipi Yaya dan menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Yaya, dengarkan aku. Tenangkan dulu dirimu, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi kau harus tenang dulu, ok?" Boboiboy memberanikan diri menatap langsung mata Yaya yang masih berkaca-kaca.

Yaya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menutup mata sejenak, dan membukanya lagi ia menatap Boboiboy dan mengangguk sebagai jawabann. Ia akan memberi kesempatan kedua untuk pemuda itu.

Boboiboy menghembuskan nafas pelan, menyiapkan diri untuk mengungkapkan semuanya pada Yaya.

"Ok. Yaya, aku minta maaf atas semua sikap kurang ajarku akhir-akhir ini. Aku benar-benat minta maaf sudah membuatmu terluka dan menangis. Aku minta maaf Yaya." Boboiboy kembali mengusap air mata Yaya dengan ibu jarinya yang kembali menganak sungai pipi gadis yang dicintainya.

"Yaya, aku serius kali ini. Aku sayang sama kamu. Aku cinta padamu Yaya, aku tahu aku tak pantas mengatakan ini setelah apa yang ku lakukan selama ini. Tapi aku mohon, buka kembali hatimu untukku Yaya. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku janji akan membahagiakanmu. Tolong berikan aku kesempatan lagi untuk membuka hatimu." ucap Boboiboy melanjutkan kata katanya yang sempat tertunda.

Pada saat bersamaan Yaya langsung menangis, tapi air mata yang ia keluarkan kini bukan karna rasa sakit tapi perasaan senang dan terharu dengan kata kata tak terduga yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Boboiboy. Ia tampak tersenyum walau ia merasakan air masih meluncur melewati pipinya.

Yaya merasa Boboiboy masih akan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Jadi ia belum membalas kata-kata Boboiboy.

Boboiboy berlutut di depan Yaya, dan itu membuat Yaya bingung sekaligus terkejut. Yaya tampak sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Boboiboy ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Selamat Ulang tahun Yaya! Maaf aku sudah membuatmu sedih dan kecewa. Aku mencintaimu Yaya, aku menyayangimu, aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita, jadi.." Boboiboy sengaja kembali menjeda kata katanya.

"Jadi.. Bolehkah kita menjalani semuanya dari awal lagi?" ucap Boboiboy bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya dan memberikanya pada Yaya yang masih berdiri mematung ditempat.

Yaya mengerjap kaget. Ia menatap seikat bunga Tulip Merah yang ada didepannya. Ia menatap Boboiboy dan bunga itu bergantian, Yaya tahu arti bunga itu tapi ia masih tidak percaya.

Air mata kebahagiaan terus meluncur di pipi Yaya, ia mengangguk langsung menghambur ke pelukan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Dan megangguk di dada bidang pemuda itu yang juga balas memeluknya erat.

"Aku mau." ucap Yaya serasa melepaskan pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang Boboiboy muncul ketiga sahabatnya Ying, Fang, dan Gopal dengan Ying yang sudah membawa kue tart berhiaskan lilin. Tentu saja Yaya kaget, sampai ia hanya mengerjapkan mata saking kagetnya.

"Happy Birthday My Friend Yaya!" ucap mereka bersamaan senyum lebar tak luput dari wajah mereka bertiga. Salah satu dari mereka tampak menggenggam puluhan balon pink ditangannya, bersiap untuk melepasnya saat itu juga.

"Terima kasih." dan Yaya tak kuasa lagi untuk membendung air matanya. Ia memandang kagum balon balon merah jambu yang telah terlepas berterbangan menghiasi langit biru yang cerah berawan.

"Boboiboy, kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik." ucap Ying tiba-tiba dan berhasil menarik perhatian Yaya.

"Apa maksudmu Ying?" Yaya menatap Ying meminta penjelasan.

Boboiboy menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Yah.. Ini semua ide Ying, aku disuruh menemuimu dan menahanmu disini." ucap Boboiboy tak memberi penjelasan yang Yaya inginkan.

Yaya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Boboiboy pada Ying. "Ying, jelaskan."

Ying hanya tertawa canggung dan langsung menjelaskan rencana mereka dari awal termasum sikap Boboiboy akhir-akhir ini juga bagian dari rencana nya. Awalnya Boboiboy tidak menyetujui rencana Ying, tapi dengan segala bujukan akhirnya Boboiboy mau.

Mereka saat ini sedang duduk di lapangan berumput di bawah pohon sambil berincang dan bercanda. Meski Yaya masih menggerutu setelah tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi begitu." ucap Ying penuh senyum setelah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ying! Kau tega!" Yaya mengerucutkan bibirnga dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Boboiboy pun berjalan kearah mereka dan menyerahkan kue yang sudah dipotong pada Yaya.

"Hei, jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu nanti kucium lho." goda Boboiboy dengan seringai jahilnya. Dan itu sukses membuat Ying tertawa dan yaya bisa merasakan kembali sesuatu merampat diwajahnya.

"Boboiboy! Apaan sih." ucap Yaya kesal,membuang mukanya kearah lain tak ingin memandang Boboiboy yang kini sudah tertawa keras.

Yaya beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. "Yaya! Hei tunggu, jangan marah dong aku kan bercanda." Boboiboy berlari cepat menyusul Yaya.

Yaya berbalik dan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Siapa yang marah Boboiboy? Aku mau pulang, sudah sore. Memangnya kalian tidak mau pulang?"

Boboiboy tersenyum lega ternyata Yaya tidak marah padanya. "Hah.. Syukurlah kalau kau tidak marah padaku. Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang." Yaya hanya mengangguk.

"Hei kalian! Kita pulang dulu ya? Kalian lanjutkan saja." teriak Boboiboy pada tiga teman mereka yang masih sibuk disana.

Mereka pun pulang setelah mendengar balasan dari ketiga orang itu. "Ayo kita pulang Yaya."

Boboiboy menggenggam tangan Yaya selama mereka berjalan. Yah

semua ini terjadi begitu cepat sampai Yaya tidak menyadarinya

Tapi ini akan menjadi kenangan manis untuk mereka semua yang takkan pernah terlupakan.

The End.

Perasaan memang tak pernah bisa berbohong. Semakin kuat kau menyangkalnya, maka semakin kuat juga perasaan itu. Dan Boboiboy menyesal telah menghancurkan perasaan orang yang dicintai nya.

Yosh sha akhirnya cerita ini selesai, walau agak telat dari rencana dan kami gagal mengikuti event yang diadakan tapi itu tak masalah mungkin lain kali. Semua terbayar dengan hasil cerita ini. Trima Kasih karna telah membaca cerita ini. Mohon vote dan comen kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan.

Salam penulis


End file.
